


More Than Anyone

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford has always loved the things that could ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anyone

“Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn’t get any b҉e͏tt̴e̴r͘!”

Bill points his finger, as though he was a child playing at cowboys or pirates pretending to have a gun, but he shoots a destructive blue light from his finger, shattering the bell tower and trapping Ford under a pile of debris. For a moment, he sees nothing but the cosmos behind his eyelids and his ears are filled with a rising Shepard’s Tone of tuneless bells.

“Great-Uncle Ford!”

Dipper, who loves his family so much, no matter how many secrets are kept from him or how many lies are told, will never be able to keep away from Ford. Dipper scrambles up, trying to get to him, but he grunts with the pain of sliding his leather backpack to Dipper. He still hasn’t caught his breath from where he was winded by the rubble, and he gasps a little before speaking.

“Dipper! Take my journals!” he shouts as the third book slides out, keeping his eyes on Dipper. He has to erase his mistakes. He has to save the world, even if it means destroying himself and his great-nephew. “Listen, I know one other way to defeat Bill. It’s-“

Another sound, like a high-pitched helicopter, rises out above the background noise of the apocalypse. Ford can feel the presence of Bill; he is drawn to him like a nail to an incredibly strong electromagnet. He screams at Dipper to run, because the boy can’t be caught. He needs to get away, before Bill gets hold of him. Dipper doesn’t deserve to be captured by Bill. Dipper needs to be the hero.

As for Ford, he deserved any punishment he received for being so _stupid_.

 

-

 

And that is how Ford tries to forget about Dipper. Because Bill floats above, and he is even more powerful and awe-inspiring than Ford remembers him to be, and it’s not the time to be thinking about the past because it’s the _apocalypse_ , and it’s _his fault_ , and Ford winces as he hears the nasally voice.

“Good old Six Fingers! I’ve been waiting an _eternity_ to have a chat face-to-face!”

Ford feels himself being lifted impossibly gently, as though he is back in his dreams and being embraced by the sense of knowledge beyond this realm, and Bill speaks again.

“Everyone, this Armageddon wouldn’t be possible without my friend here! Give him a hand! This genius is the person who built the portal in the first place!”

There is a smattering of applause, some of which sounds more like a horse’s dying screams of agony, but Ford can’t blame the demons for having bodily functions that wouldn’t be considered normal according to humans.

Bill turns Ford around to face him, and Ford feels his face being softly held between two of Bill’s fingers. “Aw, don’t look so glum, Fordsy. It’s not too late to join me and my freaks! Nobody’s going to hurt you here! Well, as long as you don’t back down.”

Ford tries to turn away, but his own mind isn’t letting him. He sees Bill, and remembers all of those times before he realised that he was being manipulated and betrayed, when they would float around in the Mindscape together, and Bill would make Ford feel wanted and accepted. Ford adopted some of those mannerisms himself over the past thirty years, he realises. Making people feel loved and admired, even when they weren’t. Playing off of people’s egos in order to get what he wanted from them. Ford knows how to spot when someone is lying, now, and Bill gives none of the signs. Or maybe he does, but Ford has always loved the things that could ruin him.

He swallows around the lump in this throat and smiles shyly. “Of course, Bill.”

And Bill is saying things to the other demons, sounding twice as excited and demonic than he did before, but his hand is wrapped around Ford – an actual, physical hand, not the phantom touches that they once exchanged in the Mindscape. Ford reaches out his own freakish hand and touches the side of Bill closest to him. Bill is rounded but firm like well-toned muscle, leaving static sparks from where Ford made contact. Bill looks at Ford and his eye scrunches up in his equivalent of a smile.

“Great-Uncle Ford!”

Ford and Bill turn at the same time, hearing Dipper’s shout.

“Geez, Pine Tree!” says Bill, suddenly seeming more guarded. Ford feels the hand around him tighten possessively, and he relaxes. “What’s got you all riled up?”

“Great-Uncle Ford, how could you _do_ this?” Dipper yells over the sound of demons and destruction. “We spent so long trying to find a way to defeat Bill, and you’re _joining_ him?”

“It was a tough breakup!” Bill replies, and Ford swore that if the triangle had a mouth, he would be pouting.

Dipper responds with a look of deep confusion and vague horror. Ford smiles, and puts a hand over one of Bill’s fingers. “Could you please put me down? I feel as though Dipper and I need to talk.”

“Sure, Sixer!” Bill replies, gently setting Ford on his feet in front of the kid. “Knock yourself out! I’ll be right here if he t̛ries ͟a͠ny̕thin̢g, though.”

Ford smiles, feeling himself blush a little, before Dipper slaps him across the face.

That kid is _strong_.

“What are you doing? What did Bill mean by a _tough breakup_?” The questions gush out of Dipper’s mouth as rapidly as when the two had first met, but this time, he was scared. Vulnerable. Dipper’s eyes shine again, but this time with the fires of Armageddon reflecting the tears threatening to fall. Ford ignores the small pang of regret in his stomach; blocks out the memory of Dipper’s eyes sparkling with the promise of new knowledge.

“I suppose you could say that Bill and I were in a sort of relationship,” says Ford, kneeling down to be on the same level as Dipper. “I… I guess I missed that. In the portal, I tried to stay mad at him, but I couldn’t. He’s the only being I’ve ever felt romantic love towards.”

Dipper splutters. “Romantic? Are you saying-“

“ _Yes_ , I’m saying that,” Ford sighs. He takes the backpack from Dipper, who is completely weak with shock, and presses the first journal into the kid’s hands. “Take this and find the others, if you must. Protect them from danger, but don’t try and stop this from happening.”

Dipper shakes, embracing the book like a toddler with a teddy bear. He opens his mouth a few times, but nothing but a quiet croaking noise comes out. Ford stands, ready to turn and join Bill again, when Dipper finally speaks.

“Why?” the boy whimpers, looking up at Ford, and he finally realises that all along, Dipper has been a young child, and nothing like him.

Ford looks up at Bill, who is laughing, distracted by turning a Manotaur inside out and leaving its organs functioning. The yellow glow is like an ocean of weirdness and fear, and Ford says with all of the conviction of his heart, “Because I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from pay any price from the death note musical
> 
> fn fact: this is saved on my computer as "i still miss my demon ex boyfriend"


End file.
